The Queen
by JustCallMeWhatever
Summary: The first and last queen of the vampires is attending high school. Her unique appearance instantly captures the hearts of many students. Can she open her heart to any of them? Pairing is undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the re-edited/written version of The Queen. I like to think it is an improvement of my previous work. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_In the year 1100 CE, the population of the vampire world was at a maximum of five hundred. The human and werewolf races, however, planned to have that number decreased drastically with the plan of genocide. Humans and werewolves had different reasons to want to kill the vampires. For the humans, they were overly jealous of the vampire's beauty and their infinite life span. Humans would often ask themselves the same questions when they would see a vampire: "Why can't I be that beautiful? Why can't I live forever?" However, not all of the humans thought like this. Others chose to ignore the beautiful beings. These humans realized and accepted the fact that they cannot be immortal._

_The werewolves' reasoning was slightly different. They had a natural hate and disgust towards the immortals. Something deeply ingrained in their very souls told them to hate this race with their entire being. So, the humans and werewolves came together as one, and planned to destroy the entire vampire race at the coronation of the Queen and King of the Vampires. _

_How did the werewolves and humans know when and where this event was taking place? A simple answer is given. Vampires were and still are an extremely pompous and proud race. They found no reason to hide the fact that they would be celebrating this huge event at midnight on the seventh month of 1100 CE when a full moon was up in the midnight sky. Thus, the plan of genocide began. _

_What made the King and Queen so different from the rest of the vampires? What made them special enough to be able to represent the vampires as a whole? All vampires were extremely beautiful, had great strength, speed, and a certain amount of mind control. So, again, what made the King and Queen so special? Well, to the majority of the immortals, the Queen was chosen for her unique beauty, her immense strength, and her loving nature. The King was also chosen for his god like face and figure; however, he was not physically strong. His strength lied within his mind and his illusions. To the vampire race, the believed these two characters complemented each other perfectly; one physically strong, the other mentally. _

_It was said that the coronation of the King and Queen would be on a full moon. One would think the vampires were either extremely stupid or too confident to choose this specific night. Full moon equals werewolves. Don't forget the cockiness of vampires: they believed they were indestructible. Strike one._

_The vampires declared to the whole world – vampires, humans, and werewolves alike – when and where they would be having this ceremony. Strike two._

_Because the coronation was a very important event, every vampire around the world was invited. There were to be no sentries to guard the estate that the celebration was to be taken place at. Strike three._

_With this information, the werewolves and many humans began their plot to destroy vampires. They planned a series of never ending blitz attacks starting at midnight. Their main target was to be the newly crowned monarchs. The only problem? They had no idea what they looked like. So, instead of attempting to find the Queen and King, they attacked every vampire that came in their sight._

_The vampires were caught by surprise. One would think with their heightened senses they would have been able to recognize enemies, but they did not. They were too caught up in the excitement of their new rulers. _

_The once lilting laughter that filled the courtyard rang was replaced with growling, coarse yelling, and blood curling screams. Some vampires chose to fight, others ran for safety. Other vampires were mourning for their lost loved ones. The mourners were quickly slain for they were too lost in their sorrow. _

_The Queen looked down in horror at her dying people. The smell of blood was permeating the once clean air. She was about to go and join her people in fighting, but she was abruptly stopped by her King. The King begged for his Queen to flee the area. He will fight for his people instead of her. The Queen was furious. She was also the leader of her people. Why should she run like a coward while her King fought? Before the Queen could escape from her co-leader's grasp she met his black eyes and was instantly trapped. Remember, the King was the strongest in mental control. Realizing that he was in control, he ordered his Queen to flee to safety. _

_It wasn't until several hours later did the mind control finally lose its power. The Queen found herself in a remote area. Furious at the King, the Queen ran with all her power to the estate where hopefully she would find surviving vampires. _

_When she arrived, it was a massacre. Blood and body parts were everywhere. Heads of vampires, humans, and werewolves were everywhere. An epic battle took place and she missed it. _

_She called out to her brethren. She waited several minutes, but the silence was overwhelming. With a frustrated cry, she punched a nearby tree. The once upright tree flew across the courtyard in splinters. The Queen fell to her knees and stared into nothingness. Fittingly enough, it began to rain. The rain beat down hard on the land coating everything with water. Watered down blood ran down the cobblestone roads and soaked into the muddy ground. _

_After staying in the rain for an undetermined time, the Queen rose from her position and quietly walked away. As she was walking out of the gates, a body lying on the ground caught her eye. She looked closer and found her deceased King. Sorrow and rage blossomed in her heart. She swore she would destroy every last werewolf and human that participated in this murder scene. _

_O.O.O.O_

_Throughout the years, random killings were found all around the world. All the killings were rather gruesome. The blood of the deceased would be everywhere. If the death took place in a room, the blood would be on the ceiling and on the walls. The killer was never found._

_Some believed the killings were done by the Queen herself. However, there is no evidence to back up that claim. Some believe the Queen is walking today, among us. Stalking the earth alone, never ending in her search for the ones who killed her people. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it has been awhile. I could give you some lame excuse, but the truth is…I have no excuse. I'm lazy and I tend to procrastinate…a lot. So, here we go. Oh, yeah, I changed my pen name. I've had SasoLOVE111 ever since I started fanfiction. I like it, don't get me wrong, but I just felt like a change; therefore, Lorem tenebrae.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Searching high and low for the people who killed her people was frustrating, but it had to be done. For years she stalked the lands looking for the ones who dared to kill her most loved ones. Oh, she got her revenge. Every single human and werewolf got what they deserved.

In retrospect, she could have been crueler. She could have sliced her victim's family into pieces. She could have sucked their blood dry and have her target watch as his most beloved people died in front of him. But she didn't.

Her reasoning for not killing the innocent women and children was simple. They had no part in the massacre. Although, there was a part of her that screamed for their blood, that screamed for their heads on a silver platter. But that side was irrational and overly violent. Over the years, she had learned to quell that side, but it always there, waiting for a weakness that the Queen refused to let go.

The Queen remembered the last man she killed that was involved in the disastrous event. It was fifty years after the massacre and the man was now crippled and timeworn. His malicious intent towards vampires disappeared over the years. And looking back on the event, he felt ashamed of the actions he partook in. Whenever he would shut his eyes, the faces of the vampires he killed flickered through his lids; gaunt faces and pleading eyes begging to be spared from his malignity. However, that would not deter the revenge the Queen had planned for him.

When the Queen found the now aged man, he was watching his grandchildren. She decided to wait for the night to come to enact her final revenge. When darkness fell, she snuck into the hobbled man's room. The Queen decided to give the man a quick and easy death, but before she could move a step towards his seemingly still figure, a weak voice rang out in the darkness.

"I always knew you would come for me." The voice emanated from the old man. "I am ready for my death, Vampiress."

The monarch was puzzled. This decrepit man was ready for her, he was ready to die? Before she could voice her questions, she realized the answer. She has been killing all his friends. Of course he would know that someone was killing every man involved in the extermination of vampires. Before she could speak, a voice rang inside her head. _How dare this insolent human say he has been waiting for us. We should drink his blood dry and hang his body for all to see. _

That voice was the killer inside the Queen; it was the side of her that strived for the very essence that lets humans survive and to have it splatter on walls and surrounding objects and fill her never ending need for blood. The Queen decided to ignore that side of her, and continue with what she planned to say to the weak man. "You are right, sir. And because you have been waiting for so long, I will grant you a quick death."

The frail man was baffled. This vampire wasn't going to viciously kill him like she had done to her previous prey. Despite his confusion, he was grateful. The cruel slayer would be his gentle liberator through death. "Thank you. You are not what I expected you to be."

The once ruler bowed her head to the soon-to-be-deceased man. "You are welcome. I wish you happiness in your next life." With that, she decapitated the male with a flick of her wrist. She was truthful to her words. She gave him a swift death.

In a way, the last queen of the vampires was thankful that that older gentleman was the last person she needed to kill in order to fulfill her vengeance. It was a burden lifted off her shoulders. However, the last kill left her empty as well. What was she supposed to do now? She could travel the world, search for hidden treasures, or perhaps cause mayhem in obscure villages. Or possibly she should stay hidden and build her knowledge as the world gains its own.

_Are you stupid? You are the Queen of the Vampires. Your strength parallels with no other. By yourself, with me of course, we could rule the world! We would be the Queens of the world! We could bathe in rivers of blood and be forever satiated. _

The sinister voice rang out again in the vampire's head, whispering sweet little nothings in her mind. But the Queen could not listen to its seductive voice. Even though she was a vampire, she had certain morals. And ever since the annihilation of her race, her arrogance plummeted through the floor. She knew that she couldn't take on the entire human and werewolf race by herself. It would be reckless and ill-advised. Bright emerald green eyes narrowed at nothing. "You are a monster, inner. You can continue your whispers, but I will not take heed to them."

_Ah, but my Queen, my own. You are the monster. _The menacing voice argued back. _For I am a part of you as you are a part of me. We are one._

"I will not listen to your heedless words. They fall on deaf ears."

_You are a monster, Queenie. You couldn't save your own race. You are a dying species._

The monarch walked on into the night. Not knowing where she was going, only knowing that her journey will never end. She wasn't really alone. No. She would always have the menacing voice in her head.

_You are alone…_

_.._

_But you will always have me…_

_.. _

_Sakura._

**Well. This is the end of chapter two. And I finally admitted that the Queen is Sakura, which I am pretty positive that EVERYONE knew the Queen was Sakura. Le duh.**

**Anyway, just for some clarifications. The King is not Kakashi. The King of the Vampires was just some character I decided to create with no specific detailing or name. He was just there to die….Yep. To die. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long, but that's how I roll. I have thought about this story quite a lot between February and today. I was deciding of whether or not I should jump straight to the high school and have the first chapter be like part of a textbook that some Dr. wrote about. However, that wasn't working out so well, so I decided to expand a little bit more on the Queen. Oh, I also purposefully decided not to show any kind of description (well except the eyes) of Sakura in this chapter. She's supposed to be "anonymous."**

**So, review my lovelies. Oh, constructive criticism would be awesome** :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, I do own my OC in this chapter. This will be the only time you will see him…actually, his name might be uttered a few times throughout this fic…so yeah. **

**Please continue to read. **

In being a vampire one has too much leisure time. When there were hundreds of vampires to have conversations with and the ability to freely be who you are, time was relative. Now, all by herself in a world with hardly any of her kind, Sakura found herself to be very, very lonely.

She can't make life long relationships because she will outlive her friends. She can't be too close to people for fear of them finding out her deadly secret. It was that fear of being possibly hunted down forced Sakura to remain hiding for a century. And when that fear abided, she slowly started to insert herself into whatever society she was in at the time.

Sometimes, Sakura was a lowly peasant begging for scraps from the upper class. She purposefully made herself undesirable by wearing baggy and ripped clothing and dirt smothering her face and body. She died her hair an unflattering dull brown color and occasionally she gave herself a limp. She figured that no one would want to make conversation with a beaten hag.

After years of being a lowly hag, Sakura became a little bolder. She would steal money, flee the area and be a rich and beautiful woman whose husband was away on business in another village. She would flirt and be charming to anyone and everyone who crossed her path. It was those times when Sakura had the most fun, but there was still that never ending pang of loneliness.

However, the darker times came when the other part of Sakura came out, the bloodthirsty demon. It demanded for blood and it got it with pleasure. One small remote village in the Middle East paid the price simply for existing when the demon in Sakura came out to feast on the unfortunate souls. Those were the times, and there were many, that Sakura felt the most ashamed. How could she, a Queen, not be able to hold her inner demon in? How could she let herself be so weak? For many years after that massacre in the Middle East, Sakura trained herself rigorously to be able to hold in the deadly creature from coming out and taking over.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was the year 1789 that Sakura was decided to take residence in a remote village outside of Moscow. She stayed in that small village for over ten years which was the longest she had ever stayed in one place. Something or someone kept her there. She just felt so drawn to that place. She remembered the face of a young boy in that village; he was ten when she first saw him. He was a curious boy who constantly asked questions. Sakura found his presence surprisingly soothing. Just a young boy with doe brown eyes and messy brunette hair caught Sakura's eye. He wasn't extraordinary looking, he was actually fairly plain, but there was just something about him that Sakura couldn't quite shake off.

Viktor Bolshakov was a remarkable child at the age of ten. His insight on things was out of this world, his imagination was vast and his curiosity was too much for his little body to contain. When Viktor first saw the mysterious Yana Kholodov, he knew there was something otherworldly about her. Underneath all the dirt and mud on her face, Viktor saw an amazingly beautiful woman. Her eyes, those piercing emerald eyes, spoke of wisdom and years beyond her young appearance. Viktor knew he had to get to know her. He had to know every secret she possessed.

So, he decided to latch himself onto her, he followed her every move. His mother begged him to stay away for she thought there was something dangerous about the stranger, but undeterred by his mother's pleading; he continued to seek out the young woman. He asked many questions: "Where do you come from?" "Have you visited many places?" "How are your eyes so green?" Questions like these were asked every day.

At first, Sakura was amused by the boy's questions, but then after being interrogated constantly she began to become annoyed and a bit worried, but of course she wouldn't say that. How could a vampire be apprehensive of a young boys pestering?

As time went on and the questioning was never ending, Sakura had enough. She assumed that if she scared the boy enough, he would stop harassing with questions, but the boy was made of stronger stuff and he would not waver from his curiosity. If anything, her anger added more fuel to the fire that was growing within the boy.

Sakura's anger didn't last though. Viktor reminded her too much of herself when he was that age, so she decided to let him continue his inquiries and when he turned twenty, she would then reveal a secret about herself.

Ten years passed and the boy turned twenty. Without fail, he asked the secretive Yana question after question every day. Sometimes he would get an answer and others he would receive a half smile and a pat on the head. But today was the day. He would ask the one question that had been on his mind for over three years, and he hoped it would not be his downfall to the odd friendship he developed with Yana.

It was late at night when he finally saw Yana out in the fields staring at the full moon. It was those moments that he really thought she was too beautiful to be human. Her face had an ethereal glow as the moonlight struck her face, and her penetrating green eyes were shut off from the world as she had them closed. She looked as calm as the summer wind.

"Yana," he whispered to the tranquil woman he had come to admire.

Yana hearing his call, opened her eyes and looked to the boy-now-turned-man, and smiled his smile - yes, it was his smile because she only smiled like that for him – and beckoned him to come closer. With a gentle smile, he walked to her side and sat down on the swaying grass. He motioned her to come and sit beside him.

When she acquiesced to his desire, he grabbed her small hand and held it in his larger palm. He traced the small lines that lined along her hands and held her hand up to his own. Her small pale hand seemed fragile compared to his large scarred hand. "We are so different, you and I." Yana could only smile and nod her head as she knew that he had more to say. "Yet, we are so similar. We both do not belong in this village. We belong somewhere greater, somewhere we could grow."

Yana placed her other hand over his hand and her once gentle smile turned sad. "We may have similarities, Viktor, but you and I have too many differences. You will stay here and you will grow and one day, you _will _be a somebody. You will grow and marry the sweet miller's daughter that has pined after you for five years. You will have many children and you will be successful. I, however, will remain alone. I'm moving tonight. I cannot stay in this village any longer."

Viktor couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No, we can be together. You and I will have children. We will be successful together." But Yana could only shake her head.

"I'm sorry, Viktor, but that future can never happen. Now, before I leave, I will allow you two questions, but as soon as I answer them, I must depart. Now, ask because I know you Viktor, you always have questions." As she said those words, she retrieved her hand from his grasp and stood on her feet, waiting for him to question her one last time.

"Okay. You swear to answer them truthfully?" Yana nodded her head. Viktor not knowing to feel relief or saddened for he knew that he would never see her again. "What are you?"

Yana nodded her head like she almost expected him to ask that question. "I was wondering when you would ask that and because you have been a dear friend to me, I will answer; however, you must not tell anyone what you are about to hear. Do you understand, Viktor?" Viktor needing to know this answer, so he simply nodded his head, excited to know that he will finally know the truth. "Well, it's quite simple. I'm vampire. I feed off of blood and I never age."

Viktor was not expecting that answer as it was evident when he took a small step back from Yana's body. "How? How can that be? A vampire?" But Yana only nodded her head to his questions.

Viktor was reeling in disbelief. Yana, the beautiful woman he followed for over ten years was a vampire. How did he not know sooner? Looking back in the past, he realized that not once had he seen her eat. Not once did he see her drink. No one in the village went missing, so he mused, she must be a good vampire, right? She didn't kill him when she answered his question. She must have some type of humanity in her. So, was it so wrong for him to still love her? Realizing he had one more question left, he decided to ask her something that he wanted ever since he thought her attractive. Closing his eyes, he stuttered his final question: "Can I…can I kiss you?" He hoped, prayed that he would acquiesce to his one and only desire besides wanting to leave with her.

Slowly opening his right eye, he widened both eyes in surprise seeing Yana right in front of him. This was the closest she had ever been near him. She nodded her head, amusement clear in her eyes at his request. She leaned into him, her eyes closing as her lips met with his. He instantly groaned in please. Finally. Finally! He has got what he most desired. His hands went to her brown locks and massaged her head, hoping for some kind of reaction to let him know that what he was doing was right. He got his answer when Yana opened her mouth, lips still locked with his, and moaned in pleasure. Noting the opportunity, he probed his tongue into her mouth and they battled with each other.

After several minutes of heavily kissing, Yana gently removed her hands from his waist and placed them on the hands in her hair. She softly detached his fingers from her hair and moved her head away from his lips. He whined when she was taken away from his bruised lips. With his hands still wrapped in hers, Yana kissed his knuckles on both hands and released them. His arms hung limply at his sides. Inwardly, he was begging for more, but he knew, that he could no longer enjoy the presence of Yana.

With one final plea of hoping that she would take him with her he breathed out an "I love you" to her retreating back. Her figure paused, and she turned around with a sad smile gracing her beautiful face and with one last look into his eyes, she turned around and ceased to be Yana Kholodov.

Viktor never saw Yana again. He did what she said he would do. He married the miller's daughter and had several children. He became the leader of their village and he lived to be seventy years old. Until his last breath, he kept the secret of Yana's true being, and still he yearned to see her face one last time. Sadly, he never saw her and he died with one tear falling from his left eye. With his final breath, he lovingly muttered the name of his first love, "Yana."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So, I'm back. :]**

**This chapter is not really edited. I seriously wrote it in two days. So, yeah. Sorry for the many errors. :/**

**What did you think of Viktor? What did you think of my kiss scene? I don't think it was that good, but, meh.**

**Anyways, review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I know it's been a while, but bear with me here. **

**Oh, thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. I know you might have thought that I would never have continued this story since it has been a year, but I'm back and it's because of you lovely people. **

**It's good to be back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm sorry for the HUGE delay, but quite a lot has happened lately. My niece was in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Turns out she has a pretty rare disease: Fibromuscular dysplasia. She is somewhat better now. She had surgery on both sides of her brain to stop future strokes, but she occasionally gets seizures. **

**I also got a job, but then I lost it because I got injured playing softball. I tore my ACL which then I got surgery. It's been over a month since I got surgery on my knee. **

**So, yeah, not only was I extremely lazy, but I also had other stuff going on. **

**Because I haven't written on this story in so long, I decided to reread what I have written so far and let me tell you, I thought I did absolutely horrible. Viktor was a sad excuse for a guy. So corny! I love it, but I hate it. :/ hahhaa So, here's my attempt at coming back to this story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_1824-Russia_

A lone figure stood in front in the outskirts of a small village in Russia. Their blonde hair was being battered to-and-fro due to the frigid winds of the winter season. Despite the whipping of their hair, the figure seemed to be unperturbed by the chilling weather.

The figure was small in stature and looked to be very skinny. It was either a woman or a very emaciated man. From afar, the figure was undefinable, but up close, it was clear that it was a female.

Sakura stared at the village ahead of her. If her calculations were correct, Viktor should be somewhere along the lines of 35 years old and he should be married and have kids, if he took her urging to heart. Sakura knew she shouldn't be anywhere near this side of the country, but the thought of seeing her friend was something she couldn't avoid. She knew she was a masochist at heart, but she couldn't help it; she needed to see her beloved friend. Of course, she wouldn't reveal herself to him. No, that would be painful on the both of them, and Sakura refused to see her precious companion in pain.

So, with her head hung low, Sakura headed to the closest tavern.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was a few days before she actually saw Viktor and what she saw tore at her heart strings. She didn't know whether to cry in happiness or sadness.

Viktor had grown, Sakura noted. He had grown out his brown hair to his shoulders and his once doe brown eyes had grown sharper, wiser. There was nothing that escaped his sight. He was more conscious of the world now.

He was not alone. On his broad shoulders was a young boy of 6, and there was a four year old girl on one of his legs. All three were laughing in merriment.

Sakura couldn't help but to smile at the sight of his smile and the identical smiles on his children's faces. Sakura knew they were his children. The little boy looked exactly like Viktor did when he was young and the little girl had his eyes, those beautiful doe brown eyes.

If Sakura could, she would be have cried. He was living and that was all she had asked of him. He had grown into a fine man with beautiful children and the sight of him with his children would forever be in her memory.

Finally seeing what she came for, Sakura headed back to her room above the bar to pack up what little belongings she had brought with her. She wouldn't return to this village. The memories it brought were too painful and it made Sakura really remember who she really was; a vampire. Meaning she was forever in a stand still. While seeing the people she loved grow and die, she would never age and she would never change. A lonely life is what was in store for Sakura and she knew it.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After seeing her dearest friend had moved on to live a happy life, Sakura wasn't sure what to do. She wanted that happy life, too. She wanted to be loved, whether it was familial love or romantic love it mattered not. She just wanted to feel that wondrous feeling called love once again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_ Present Time-Japan _

Now that she was living in a modern age, Sakura had to keep up an image. She appeared to be a teenager in her last few years of high school, and if she were to be seen just wandering around the streets during school time, the authorities would surely question her. So, unfortunately for her, Sakura had to attend schools for the past six decades.

Currently, Sakura is attending Konoha High School in Tokyo, Japan, as an eleventh year high school student, and to say the least, she is not excited.

It's just another school that she'll be staying at for the next two years, and then she'll supposedly go to a college overseas somewhere and never see the students of Konoha ever again.

Konoha High School will be just like any other school Sakura has attended, right?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I know, I know. It's ridiculously short, but I'm finding it extremely difficult to get back into this story. There's just no more inspiration. I'll try, really, but it is hard. **


End file.
